


fade into you

by sapphicroisa



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Agatha Harkness I love you, Begging, Biting, Control, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Light Dom/sub, Pet Names, Sapphics, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, agatha is a lesbian, agatha is soft but not soft at all, agatha needs control, agatha's coping mechanism, dom (ish) agatha, i blame the gc for the agatha×reader inspiration, sub (ish) reader, terms of endearment, there isn't really any plot but it's literally just agatha coping with her need for power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 23:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30063204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicroisa/pseuds/sapphicroisa
Summary: insatiable cravings for control and to be controlled, stemming from the idea that life is something that no one has control over. power, the ability to have another person at one's mercy, taking one's word as if it were that of a god.i have never written smut before so idk if this is in any way decent, but yeah, i don't really care.enjoy!
Relationships: Agatha Harkness/Reader, Agatha/Reader, Agnes (WandaVision)/Reader
Kudos: 67





	fade into you

pure, raw desire fills the air, a thick atmosphere of tension rises around them. engulfing. overpowering. sensuality neither has felt before, nor will they ever feel again.

hasty hands tug at dark hair with an unmatched sense of urgency. lips press against her neck, soft and slow.

her head is spinning, thrown back in silent pleasure. her eyes remain closed as parted lips reveal broken moans, spilling with each well timed lick. every bite draws out another, flooding her throat with a tsunami of unspoken words, unable to escape. she lets go.

stranded.

she wants to beg for more, plead against her relentless captor, struggle against strong hands that pin her body down, but she cannot. her limbs are frozen to the spot; her mind is blank, simply empty. she wants, no, she needs so much more. she needs contact, fingers wandering her body, burrowing inside of her, where she needs them. she needs it. her hands find hair again, pulling the thick strands once more, rough this time. impatient and needy. a beg for mercy.

"look at me." a soft voice penetrates the silence, stern enough to make her think again. eyes flutter open, pupils blown with absolute lust. darkness almost obscures the figure above her, almost disguises the mysterious owner of the voice, sweeter than the sweetest honey. "don't make me repeat myself."

one last bite, sharp against bruised flesh, and the plump lips disappear from her neck, scattering delicate kisses up to her jaw. a chilled wind hits her naked form, a shiver making its way through her already trembling body, mirroring the pace of her partially visible partner.

a gentle thumb traces her cheek, drawing patterns with a feather light touch all the way to her lips. mouth open slightly, her eyes focus on her every move. she takes her thumb between her teeth, tongue dampening the pad in one slow movement. and again, ever so slightly slower this time. a few careful bites follow, an attempt to find that one spot that…

a moan, deep and throaty. she bites down harder, dragging her teeth across tiny caverns as her mouth slips open. another moan, louder. she is losing control and they both know it. one more moan and she will be gone, too caught up in the passion to keep up her game. and that's what she wants, defeat. stripping her of control until she gives in and fucks her absolutely senseless.

fingers grasps her chin, rough and dry against soft skin, like those of a doctor. wide eyes stare up at her, illuminated by the glow of a street lamp. "tell me…" a palm against her bare chest guides her down, head cushioned by silk clad pillows. "what is it that you want?" she grasps her wrist, desperately pulling it downwards, towards her exposed midriff. "ah, no. you know i want words."

the woman shifts below her, redistributing her weight on the mattress, a low groan of impatience leaving her lips with a sigh. "you."

"that's it, dear. now we're getting somewhere." a deep breath, a moment of silence settling between the two. "what about me?"

"i want you…" she hesitates, eyes fluttering half shut as her mind ticks over everything it wants. "agatha, i want you." her name comes out as a whine, desperation and sheer horniness bubbling inside of her. "i want you inside of me."

"inside of you? do you want my tongue, baby?" she leans down, hovering over the other woman. her tongue darts out, flitting over her swollen lips. "or would you prefer it if i used my fingers?" a short nail digs into her lower lip, eliciting a pained sigh. it sneaks inside her mouth, accompanied by a second.

a soft thrust is enough to widen her eyes again, abrupt enough to catch her off guard. she rolls her hips, hoping for any contact she can gain, friction if nothing else. a knee pins her in place, pressing down on her pelvis. "so eager for me." her back arches instead. "you know the rules. patience."

two fingers explore deeper, already coated in a layer of warm saliva. she clenches her throat each time a finger makes contact, agatha deepening her thrusts as she sets a steady rhythm. scraping the back of her throat, pulling out, caressing her cheek in tiny, circular motions, and then she repeats, slowly at first until she has her drooling around her fingers.

"please…" her words are muffled, quiet enough for agatha to still her hand, removing it after a few seconds. "more. please."

"well, since you asked ever so nicely, i'll consider it." teasing, her still soaked hands brush across her chest, pinching a hardened nipple between two fingers. her tongue snakes out, meeting the warm bud in a sudden motion as her back arches, her mouth hanging open in pure pleasure. nails scratch at the flesh of her left breast, circling it, providing enough attention to cause a hitch in her breath. a smirk. satisfaction.

agatha teases her entrance, rubbing her knee up and down the length of her sex, just the right amount of pressure to draw out a long moan from the back of her throat. "how much do you want me?"

"i need you… so bad…" she grinds her hips forwards each time her knee brushes against her.

before she has the time to process anything, her hips are grounded, pushed down by her weight as two fingers settle inside of her dripping core. "always so ready for me, darling." she pulls out, her tongue cleaning the wetness she collects before diving right back in. she moves slowly. in and out, in and out, in and out. again and again and again at the cruelest pace. "fuck! you feel so good around me." a string of curses follow her words, disguising the desirous but dissatisfied whines below her.

"faster, please. need more." agatha complies, quickening her pace as her thumb circles her clit, drawing her closer to the edge. "agatha!"

a hand finds its way back to her breast, squeezing the tender flesh in time with the thrusts of her fingers. skin against wet skin. merciless, rapid. walls tighten around her, whines turn to moans of ecstasy as she draws closer and closer to her orgasm.

"i'm close…" a single bite to the stomach and a few more thrusts of agatha's now aching hand are more than enough to throw her over the edge. "don't stop!"

"i wasn't planning on it." the fully clothed woman sits beside her, watching as her body trembles and spasms with indescribable pleasure, her fingers still inside.


End file.
